


Noon Break

by Qkmbr (orphan_account)



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Qkmbr
Summary: 一次警局午休，堵门口，午睡，一本满足的探员以及苦不堪言的探长。





	Noon Break

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎移步lofter找作者玩~

现在是让人舒口气的午餐时间。忙碌了一上午的人民公仆们端着速溶咖啡解决工作餐，简单的油炸食品、面包和蔬果多少舒缓了腹中空空的焦渴。没有键盘敲击、电铃长响、纸页翻动的忙碌协奏曲，此时电风扇的衔接处嘎吱扭动，绿植在午间微风中沙沙作响。一切都安详美好。

只有一个人眉头紧锁，疑虑重重。他泄愤似地扯开食品包装，一边咀嚼冰凉的菠菜三明治一边对着案头资料皱眉：本周的小镇一如既往地不太平，雅各布街的居民声称夜半听到婴儿哭声与女人尖叫，监控录屏也有篡改过的痕迹，而负责夜巡的社区保安当天恰好请假。

他思索着，想从一堆乱麻中扯出根指引的线索，嘴上倒是一口口老老实实地啃着，不知不觉咬了个空。探长嘟囔了句什么，听起来与脏话形不似神似。

他直起上半身，将揉成一团的包装纸单手丢进斜前方两米处的垃圾桶......尝试丢进。并且失败了。米白的纸团磕在垃圾桶边缘，弹射至一双低调又俏皮的防水短靴边。

"Sir, you are hilarious."正站在垃圾桶旁倚靠着门框的探员大不敬地打趣道，没有一点蹲下身把那可怜纸团送进家门的意思。如他所料。

"Shut up."探长毫无波澜地吐出二字真言，并抛去一枚自认为具有威严感的眼神，在心里期盼这回魔法能生效。他怀念过去自己在工作场合说一不二的时光，那时候只有职位被夺的女侦探愿意同他呛声，其余时候他都能尽情享受下属畏缩恭敬的礼待。

现实无情地重创了他。探员无动于衷，甚至舔着那根女同事送的蜜桃味棒棒糖，对着暴躁的上司露出了无辜的微笑。没过一会儿，小年轻悠闲自得地开始在有限的办公室空间内踱步，瞅瞅地图，煞有其事地观摩玻璃幕墙上新旧大小不一的纸质资料。

换作工作时间，他早就一嗓子把烦人精轰出去了（"Get. Out!"），可警局出于人文关怀在三个月前推出了一项莫名其妙的规定：正午用餐的一小时独属于探员们。自由活动，不分上下级。也就是说只要不犯罪他们爱干嘛干嘛，包括在上司办公室内散步消食。据总部专家称此举有助于疏解压力，调整状态，培养健康的工作关系。

全都是狗屁。

屡次无视办公室条例的C姓探员偏偏听话了一回，他成为了这项新政策的忠实拥护者。事实上，自他从不情愿的上司口中抠出这条规定的那天起，他就开始理直气壮地定点定时造访不到十平方米的探长办公室。

三个月过去了，探长的桌面上增添了新部件：一袋似乎永远吃不完的黄油手指饼干，一根毛球笔，还有那个该死的马克杯——Carlisle热衷于捧着一杯暖暖的牛奶，拖张折叠椅反坐在那儿，挂着副神游天外的沉思表情，堵他门口。

就像他现在做的那样。

"Why are you so obsessed with my bloody door? Can't you find a better place to go nosing around?"

探长忍不住开口。在这个时间段他或许无权将探员赶出公共空间，但他起码保有抱怨的权利。

"If you really want to know, it's you who attract me, not the door, sir."

探员的表情看起来比他读初中的侄子还乖巧。类似的对话发生过很多次，无一不以鼎鼎有名的全英最烂警察，Alec Hardy探长被莫名夸到语塞结束。

但这还不是最糟的。本应该像条狗狗一样上蹿下跳到处闲逛的年轻探员有午睡的习惯。Carlisle不仅占领了他的办公室，还限制了他的人身自由。

探长无声地怒视那颗毛茸茸乱糟糟的棕色脑袋，几分钟的工夫探员已经陷入梦乡。呼吸和缓，额前碎发一晃一晃，杯子握得倒是挺稳。

天知道这位探员是怎么做到端着杯子在上司办公室门口睡着的，他可不记得警校必修课中教授了这项技能。估计只有卡车撞进警局制造的混乱才能震醒他。

深呼吸一口气，难以直视自己办公室被侵占的惨象，探长低头试图专心看材料。

十五分钟过去，探长抬起头，忍无可忍地对着门口散发恒定热度与安适气息的大件障碍物投以审视的目光。

天啊，他想，Carlisle是用头发为小鸟造了个窝吗？

尽管他嫌弃万分，Peter Carlisle并非办事不足、游手好闲的二流子。实话说，探员有着就新人而言相当出彩的履历：优秀的警校毕业成绩，自修的心理学硕士学位，初上任就破了偏远地区不大不小的一桩命案。而就职报道后探长公事公办地监视了探员为期一周的评估期，也对探员寄予了于他而言十分难得的期望。不怯场，有门路，不卑不亢，有同理心，善于处理多余的情感，不会被外界压力击倒。

多好用的工具人。

但是他错了。被工具人蒙蔽双眼的他总算看岔了一回。这就是个在上司爆发边缘反复横跳的人精。

一旦开始探长就不懂得停止，他在脑内以下属Peter Carlisle为主题一鼓作气发表了一通口音浓重的抱怨。到得太晚，吃得太多，胆儿忒肥，听完指令一转身就开始自由发挥。

长得和他太像。

看他的眼神太奇怪，好像自己是一块抹了鲜奶油的鸡蛋吐司。说真的，为什么每次他脱下西服外套都能察觉到探员在腰间梭巡的目光？白衬衣显他胖吗？

还有，笑得太多。警察这行可不算笑面人的好去处。

他不愿承认，小伙子不要钱似地给出的笑容多少为他带来一些新鲜感。这对于整日忙着琢磨挑错的Alec Hardy探长来说可不多见。他见过许许多多人，熟悉那些严肃的、焦虑的、羞愧的、悲愤的面孔，但绝对不包括笑脸。而自从Peter Carlisle到来，他每天获得的笑脸份额多于过去整整一年。

探长第三次看向探员。他睡得很香，暴躁上司怨念深重的心理活动丝毫没有干扰他的睡眠。而根据探长办案多年发展出的一套个人理论，安稳的睡眠是缺心眼的标志，放在这个特定场合下则意味着对上司的信赖。潜意识中的信任感。

Trust.

好吧。他无意识地在舌间模拟出这个沉重单词的发音，决定把自己今天所剩无几的耐心消耗在幸运探员Peter Carlisle身上。

探长暂别了与自己难分难舍的办公椅，从熟睡的探员手中抽出马克杯，被迫感受了一下探员的吐息。温热的，直直吹拂到手背上。他拉好窗，遮挡住刺人的光线，房内变得阴凉沉静。

回到尚留余温的爱座上，探长架好眼镜争分夺秒地继续翻阅报告。

当他结束阅读时，午休时间也到了尽头。瞄了眼墙上的时钟，现在是12点59分。该叫小混蛋起床了。他起身，拉起百叶窗，让午后微热的阳光铺洒在办公室的木质地板上。

"Get up, Carlisle. Move your ass."

探长疲倦地揉揉额角，转身低头对上探员刚睡醒而有些黏连的目光。

探员揉着眼睛，对被堵了一中午的自家上司抿嘴一笑，丝毫不见心虚。他站起来，活动活动脖子，把椅子叠起收好。

"I know, I know. Time to work. "

警局停滞的时间开始流动了，探员们驱赶走睡意，打理好着装，收拾吃剩的食品与上午工作产出的废纸。角落的实习生接起了下午第一通电话。窗外隐隐地传来海浪与鸥鸟的声音。

这将是一个很漫长的下午。


End file.
